Opposites Attract
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer is the prince of Las Noches. Orihime Inoue is the princess of Karakura. Their fathers made a pact. If Ulquiorra and Orihime marry, King Aizen will stop attacking Karakura. King Yahiro agrees. Orihime and Ulquiorra don't. When Orihime is kidnapped and offered for ransom, Ulquiorra realizes how much she actually means to him. Does she feel the same? T for blood.


**Me: Hey! I'm here with a new fanfic. It's Bleach this time. Yayz! :D I do not know much aout Bleach, but I won't be using the regular plot of Bleach. I will be using a plot that I made up myself. The characters will be the same, but the plot won't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. I don't even have any OC's this time! :P**

**Anywho, I hope everyone likes it! :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Princess Orihime sat in her bedroom reading a book when a knock came at her door. She looked up from her book and to the door.

"Come in." she called. One of her oak doors opened and her personal maid, Momo Hinamori, came in and bowed. Orihime smiled at her.

"Hello, Momo. Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at her black haired maid. Momo straightened up and smiled at her mistress.

"Your father has told me to get you dressed." Momo told Orihime. Orihime put her bookmark in her book and closed it. She put the book down on the table in front of her and stood. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I do not know. I am just following my orders, Princess." Momo said. Orihime nodded.

"Alright."

_~o.o.o~_

Once the princess was dressed and ready, her and her maid walked out of Orihime's bed champers. They walked down the hall and down the two flights of stairs.

Meanwhile, Orihime's father, Yahiro, and her two older brothers, Sora and Ichigo, stood in the foyer. Standing proudly in front of them, was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the prince of Las Noches, the neighboring kingdom. King Yahiro stared the prince down, but was losing quickly. Prince Ulquiorra had an intense stare that could scare anyone.

All of the men in the foyer looked to the stairs when they heard the 'click, clack' of heels.

"Ah, Orihime." Yahiro said, smiling and walking towards the bottom of the stairs. Orihime looked up and smiled at her father.

"Hello Father." she said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Prince Ulquiorra stared in wonder and the princess of Karakura. Her burnt orange hair was pinned up at the front, her bangs out of her eyes. The rest hung down past her waist. Her dress was a beautiful pale pink. It was strapless and it hung down to the floor. It hugged her body perfectly and excentuated her curves. The bodice of the dress had sequins professionally sewen on in an intricate design. She wore a pink sapphire on a necklace around her neck and matching earrings. Ulquiorra couldn't help but stare. He heard his butler, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, gasp. He spun around and backhanded the blue haired man. He heard the princess gasp.

"I am sorry, Prince... It will not happen again." Grimmjow apologized, bowing.

"It better not. I will not have that kind of behavior. Especially not in front of the princess. Is that understood, Jeagerjaques?" Ulquiorra scolded.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I'm used to people staring. You don't have to lecture him." Ulquiorra heard Orihime say from behind him. Ulquiorra turned around and was face to face with Orihime. Her eyes stared directly into his own.

"He does not have the right to stare. He is nothing but a lowly servant... Your Highness." Ulquiorra said sternly, backing up a bit and bowing in respect.

"You don't have to bow." Orihime said, giggling slightly. Ulquiorra straightened and stared at Orihime with no emotion in his emerald eyes. She smiled at him and turned to Grimmjow. She stepped around Ulquiorra to stand in front of the blue haired butler. Grimmjow bowed low.

"Your Highness... I am sorry for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for." Grimmjow said, not straightening.

"It's alright. Please stand." Orihime said, smiling. Grimmjow straightened and their eyes met.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"G-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques... Your Highness." Grimmjow introduced, starstruck by her beauty.

"Nice to meet you. I am Orihime Inoue." she said, smiling sweetly at the servant. Grimmjow smiled shyly back.

"You do not need to be nice to him. He is nothing but a commoner." Ulquiorra said. Orihime turned on Ulquiorra.

"I do not think so. I think that no matter if they are born royalty or commoners, they are still people. It doesn't matter." Orihime said sternly. It took Ulquiorra by surprise. No one had the nerve to yell at Prince Ulquiorra.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I did not mean to offend you." Ulquiorra apologized.

"I will not hear that kind of talk in my presence. Grimmjow is still a person, no matter his status." Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Orihime! That is not how you treat guests!" Ichigo piped up, apporaching his sister.

"Oh shush, Ichigo." she told him. He just shook his head. Orihime turned to her father.

"Father. Who is this?" she asked, pointing to the black haired man standing next to her.

"Orihime. That is Prince Ulquiorra Schiffer of Las Noches." Yahiro said, calmly. Orihime's jaw hit the floor. She turned to Ulquiorra and bowed.

"I am so sorry for my behavior, Your Majesty." she said, embaressed by her actions.

"It is fine. You did not know who I was. Your behavior is to be expected." Ulquiorra said, his voice a low monotone. Orihime straightened.

"I am still sorry." she said.

"That's enough. Orihime. They are here for a reason." Sora said, walking up to join his brother and sister. Orihime turned to her other brother.

"Why are they here?" she asked.

"I will explain that. You don't have to, Sora." Yahiro said, walking up. Orihime looked at her father.

"Why are they here, Father?" she asked again.

"You and Prince Ulquiorra are to be wed."

**Me: Okay! That was the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it. :3**

**Please review, favorite or whatever else you want to do. :P**

**~Ever**


End file.
